Erreichbar
by Cassandra Auditore
Summary: Ein erotischer kleiner Oneshot und 'Bonuskapitel' zu der vorherigen Story 'Unerreichbar' WARNUNG: Slash!


DISCLAIMER: Die Welt von Harry Potter & Co. gehört der wunderbaren J. K. Rowling. Ich erdreiste mich nur, ihre Figuren auszuleihen und verspreche, sie mehr oder weniger unbeschadet wieder zurückzugeben :o)

WARNUNG: Slash!

So, nach diesem mehr oder weniger soften Ende von _Unerreichbar_ habe ich mich entschlossen noch eine kleine, etwas explizitere 'Bonusgeschichte' dranzuhängen ;o) Also, viel Spaß!

PS: Das ganze spielt eigentlich während des fünften Buches, das bedeutet, Draco ist noch nicht achtzehn, ABER er ist - ähm - des Öfteren durchgefallen (in 'Pflege magischer Geschöpfe' oder 'DADA' oder so *g*) und damit die Malfoy-Ehre nicht beschmutzt wurde, in der Zeit zurückgereist. Also ist er jetzt eigentlich neunzehn und ich habe wieder eines von Dracos dunklen Geheimnissen gelüftet! Hah! Snape wurde natürlich auch in dieses Wissen eingeweiht :o)

Erreichbar

_»Ich kann dich insofern schon verstehen, immerhin hege ich eine gewisse... Sympathie für einen launenhaften, unausstehlichen, arroganten, wunderschönen Schüler«, gestand Severus leise und Draco starrte ihn ungläubig an. »Das ist nicht dein Ernst!«, entfuhr es ihm und eine schlanke, helle Hand wischte ihm eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. _

_»Ich fürchte doch.«_

»Wie lange schon, Severus?«, flüsterte Draco mit belegter Stimme. Das war alles nur ein Traum, es konnte nur ein Traum sein! Die ganze Situation fühlte sich so unecht an, als würde er alles aus einem diffusen Schleier betrachten. Wie er da saß, auf dem unbequemen Holzstuhl vor Snapes Schreibtisch, in hungrige schwarze Augen blickend, das Unglauben ins Gesicht geschrieben. Es war zu schön, um wahr zu sein!

»Schon eine ganze Weile«, seufzte der Tränkemeister und erhob sich aus seiner knienden Position. »Aber ich bin dein Lehrer, ich habe dich aufwachsen sehen! Es darf einfach nicht sein!« Severus wanderte aufgebracht in dem düsteren Büro auf und ab, strahlend blaue Augen folgten jeder seiner Bewegungen. »Und erst Lucius! Wir sind schon so lange befreundet! Er würde mir den Kopf von den Schultern hexen, wenn - «

»Das wird er nicht wagen!«, zischte Draco als er auf Severus zutrat. »Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er dir etwas antut!« Sanft legte er dem Tränkemeister eine Hand auf die Schulter, er konnte die Wärme von Severus Haut durch die dunkle Robe spüren.

»Warum Draco, warum ich?«, raunte Snape verzweifelt. »Du bist jung, schön, erfolgreich, dir gehört die Welt! Doch ich, ich kann dir nichts bieten! Ich bin nichts weiter als ein hässlicher, verbitterter, alter Mann!«

»Nein, du bist nicht hässlich! Auch wenn du mir vielleicht nicht glaubst, aber ich finde dich äußerst attraktiv.« Dracos Stimme hatte sich in ein dunkles Schnurren verwandelt und schickte eine Welle purer Energie durch Severus Körper. »Du bist nicht wie all die anderen, die in mir nur den kleinen dummen Jungen sehen. Nein, du bist einzigartig, geheimnisvoll, blickst hinter die Fassade der Menschen.« Seine Hand wanderte nach oben, bis sie auf Snapes Wange lag. Dieser schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich in die sanfte Berührung.

Wie ein Schwamm saugte er all die Liebkosungen und die zärtlichen Worte in sich auf, wusste er doch, dass Draco ihn früher oder später verstoßen würde, so wie sie ihn alle verstoßen haben. Es war nicht sein Schicksal, glücklich zu werden und er hatte sich damit abgefunden.

Die Stimme des Reinblüters war heiser, als er fortfuhr.

»Ich... ich weiß, was du jetzt denkst, aber ich werde dich nicht verlassen, denn dir... dir wird immer mein Herz gehören.« Überrascht riss Severus die Augen auf, Draco stand nur noch eine Handbreit von ihm entfernt. Er war überwältigt von dem lodernden Verlangen in den azurblauen Augen, dass alle letzten Zweifel verglühen lies. Es war zu spät um umzukehren.

Snape zog ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Weiche, unendlich weiche Lippen erwiderten die Liebkosung und Draco vergrub seine Finger in dem Meer aus dunklem Haar. In seinem Kopf explodierte ein wunderbares Feuerwerk und sandte eine Welle brennender Lust in seinen Schoß, die ihn aufkeuchen ließ, doch Severus gestattete ihm keine Zeit zum Luft holen.

Eine geschickte Zunge strich fragend über Dracos Lippen, er gewährte ihr Einlass und war überwältigt von Snapes Geschmack, eine Mischung aus exotischen Räucherwerk und blutrotem Wein. Mehr und mehr verloren sie sich in dem lustvollen Kuss.

Dem Reinblüter entwich ein leises Stöhnen, noch nie hatte ihn jemand so geküsst, so zärtlich und doch so besitzergreifend, und er wünschte, dass es auch niemals wieder enden würde. Wie von selbst wanderten seine Hände nach vorne und machten sich daran, die vielen Knöpfe der schwarzen Robe zu öffnen, als sich plötzlich fremde Hände darüber legten und Snape sich aus dem Kuss zurückzog.

»Severus, was - ?«, protestierte der junge Malfoy schwer atmend.

»Wenn wir so weiter machen werde ich mich nicht mehr länger beherrschen können.«, keuchte er und drückte verlangend seine Erregung an ihn. Auch Dracos Männlichkeit pochte fordernd unter dem gestrafften Stoff.

»Oh, das macht nichts«, grinste er diebisch und setzte zu einem weitern Kuss an, doch Severus wich zurück.

»Doch, das tut es. Du weißt, in welchem... Verhältnis wir zueinander stehen! Ich bin dein Lehrer, der Freund deines Vaters, dein Patenonkel!«

»Nur diese Nacht. Schenke mir nur diese eine Nacht. Ich habe die letzten vier Jahre auf dich gewartet, ich kann auch noch zwei weitere Jahre warten. Aber gib mir etwas, damit ich weiß, dass sich das Warten lohnt.« Sanft strich sein Daumen über Snapes leicht gerötete Wangen und konnte in den tintenschwarzen Augen den letzten Rest Widerstand zerbrechen sehen. »Nur eine einzige Nacht.«, hauchte er gegen die rosig geküssten Lippen und wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte.

»Gut.« Die Stimme des Tränkemeisters war heiser und er räusperte sich. »Nur diese Nacht bis zu deinem Abschluss. Aber ich warne dich, ich werde sie bis zum ersten Sonnenstrahl auskosten.«

»Hältst du das überhaupt durch, alter Mann?«, grinste Draco frech und strich ihm eine schwarze Strähne aus der Stirn.

»Du hast ja keine Ahnung, worauf du dich da eingelassen hast.«, knurrte er amüsiert, verschoss die sinnlichen Lippen des jungen Mannes wieder mit seinen und bugsierte ihn sanft aus dem Büro in seine Privatgemächer.

Im Schlafzimmer ließ sich der Reinblüter auf dem großen Bett nieder und strich andächtig über den dunklen Stoff.

»Ich habe schon immer geahnt, dass du in schwarzer Seide schläfst«, grinste er und Snape setzte sich neben ihn, die obersten Knöpfe der Robe noch immer einladend geöffnet.

»Eine der wenigen Vorzüge des Lehrerdaseins.« Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes entzündete er ein paar Kerzen.

»Hmmm, wohl wahr.« Draco ließ sich nach hinten fallen und kuschelte sich in die weichen Daunen, sog Severus Geruch in sich auf. Bei Merlin, er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass das alles nicht ein großer, wunderschöner Traum war aus dem er gleich aufwachen würde! Doch ein warmer Körper, der sich an ihn drückte, die harte Erregung an seinem Bauch und hungrige Hände bewiesen ihm das Gegenteil.

»Severus?«, raunte er gegen die Lippen des anderen.

»Hmm?« Der Tränkemeister hatte die Augen geschlossen und befreite Draco freundlicherweise aus seinem störenden Hemd.

»Äh, hast du schon mal - Merlin!«, keuchte er auf, als Snape eine Brustwarze zwischen die Finger nahm und vorsichtig aber bestimmt zudrückte.

»Was wolltest du fragen?« Seine Stimme war voll gespielter Unschuld, als er sich rittlings auf den Reinblüter setzte um die inzwischen harte Knospe mit seine Zunge verwöhnen zu können.

»Ich... äh... hast du schon mal mit einem Mann... ich meine...«, stammelte Draco und unterdrückte ein Wimmern als seine Brustwarze zärtlich zwischen Zähnen bearbeitet wurde. Severus hielt inne und hob den Kopf, seine dunklen Augen funkelten im Kerzenlicht wie schwarze Diamanten.

»Ja, ich habe bereits sexuelle Erfahrungen mit Männern gemacht, also hab keine Angst. Lass dich einfach fallen und genieße. Wenn dir etwas nicht gefällt gib mir einfach Bescheid, okay?«

»In Ordnung.« In Dracos Lächeln lag eindeutig Erleichterung. Auch wenn er selbst schon mit ausgewählten Mitschülern 'experimentiert' hatte war es etwas völlig anderes nun hier zu liegen, mit Severus, einem erwachsenen Mann. Außerdem wer der Reinblüter bis zum heutigen Tag immer in die dominante Rolle geschlüpft, dem Tränkemeister und seiner Leidenschaft nun völlig ausgeliefert zu sein bereitet ihm ein wenig Unbehagen. Doch seine Gedanken verwandelten sich in Wohlgefallen, als Snape sich erneut seinen Brustwarzen widmete. Er saugte und knabberte an der einen, die sich sofort aufrichtete, während er die andere wieder zwischen seinen Finger rieb. Wellen brennender Lust schossen in seine Lenden und der viel zu enge Stoff ließ ihn laut auffluchen.

»Na, na, wo sind denn deine Manieren?«, fragte Snape dreckig und biss noch etwas härter in die Knospe, was Draco mit einem leisen Aufschrei quittierte.

»In der Gosse, weil mein verdammter Schwanz bald explodiert!«

»So, wirklich? Na, dann sollte ich mir das besser einmal ansehen, findest du nicht?« Noch bevor der Reinblüter die Worte realisieren konnte wurde seine Hose geöffnet und heruntergezogen, seine Erregung sprang Snape förmlich entgegen. »Oh ja, ich verstehe. Das ist wirklich ein enormes... 'Problem'«, raunte er verheißungsvoll gegen die empfindliche Spitze und fuhr dann mit der Zunge über den pulsierenden Schaft, Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe und vergrub seine Finger in Snapes dunklem Haar. Dessen Zunge wanderte weiter über seine prallen Hoden, vorsichtig saugte er an ihnen und entlockte dem Reinblüter ein kehliges Stöhnen. Sichtlich zufrieden leckte er sich wieder bis zur Spitze um sie in seinen Mund gleiten zu lassen. Zur Belohnung erhielt er ein weiteres Aufstöhnen.

»Gefällt dir das?«, raunte er und die Worte glitten wie dunkler Samt durch Dracos Verstand. Was für eine dumme Frage? »Und wie ist es damit?« Snapes Lippen schlossen sich wieder über seine pochende Erregung und er ließ ihn tief in sich hineingleiten. Dem jungen Malfoy entwich ein heiserer Schrei, sein gesamter Körper stand in Flammen, köstliche, verlangende Flammen die ihn von innen heraus auffraßen. Bei allen Göttern, er bekam einen Blowjob von Severus Snape!

Dessen Lippen wanderten saugend und massierend von seinem Schaft wieder zur prallen Spitze und zurück, es dauerte nicht lange bis Draco der erste Lusttropen entwich. Mit geschickter Zunge fing Snape den herben Tropfen auf und sog leicht an seiner Eichel, um noch mehr von dem Geschmack zu erhaschen.

»Oh Severus!« Schlanke Finger vergruben sich tiefer in seinem langen Haar. »Wenn du so weitermachst komme ich gleich!« Der Tränkemeister verlangsamte sein Tempo, doch er spürte, wie Dracos Verlangen sich langsam aber sicher immer weiter in die Höhe schraubte. Als sich seine Hoden verräterisch anspannten hielt Snape inne, er würde nicht zulassen, dass der junge Malfoy Erlösung erfuhr. Noch nicht.

Ein letztes Mal leckte er über die samtige Haut, um sich dann aufzurichten. Noch bevor der Reinblüter protestieren konnte, war er schon über ihm und küsste ihn stürmisch, Draco konnte den Nachhall seiner eigenen Lust auf Snapes Zunge schmecken.

»Ich... ich will dich spüren.«, keuchte Malfoy atemlos. »Bitte, Severus... fick mich!«

»Nur zu gerne, aber zu erst muss ich dir eine wichtige Frage stellen: Hast du schon Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet gemacht?«, fragte der Tränkemeister heiser vor Lust, während er sich nun ebenfalls seiner Kleider entledigte. Draco schluckte schwer und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, während sein Blick wie gebannt auf Snapes athletischer Brust haften blieb.

»Aber der Schmerz vergeht doch nach einiger Zeit, oder?« Der Blonde hatte sich inzwischen auf die Seite gerollt und der Tränkemeister nahm neben ihm Platz.

»Ja, das wird er. Der Schmerz wird sich sehr bald in Lust verwandeln. Außerdem werde ich dich gut vorbereiten, also entspann dich. Wir gehen es langsam an.«, tröstend strich er ihm eine helle Strähne aus der verschwitzten Stirn. »Ich verspreche, ich werde versuchen es dir so angenehm wie möglich zu machen, okay?« Draco war etwas zittrig, doch er nickte. Dann verschmolzen ihre Lippen erneut und jeder schickte seine Hände auf die Reise.

Mit Freude stellte der Reinblüter fest, dass Severus trotz seines Alters noch sehr gut in Form war. Seine Finger fuhren die Konturen seiner feinen, aber stahlharten Muskeln nach. Nie hätte sich Draco erträumt, dass Snape solch einen traumhaften Körper unter seiner dunklen Robe versteckte. Nun gut, erträumt hat er es sich vielleicht schon, aber er hätte niemals damit gerechnet. _Aber ich hab auch nicht damit gerechnet, jemals eine Nacht mit ihm zu verbringen_, dachte er und strich sanft über Snapes Nabel. Ein kehliges Brummen lies ihn aufhorchen und er umkreiste noch mal die Mitte des Bauches um dann vorsichtig einen Finger in die Senke zu dippen. Der Tränkemeister keuchte auf, Gänsehaut überzog seine Arme.

»Das ist gut, mach weiter.«, keuchte Severus und küsste Draco innig, dessen Hände sich wieder mit Freuden dessen Körpermitte zuwanden. Doch schon bald wanderten sie tiefer und fanden endlich ihr Ziel. Langsam strichen seine Fingerspitzen über den, gelinde gesagt stattlichen Penis und der Reinblüter schluckte schwer. Oh ja, das würde schmerzhaft werden.

»Ich bin nicht aus Zucker.«, hörte Draco ihn raunen und er rieb nun fester über das pralle Glied während sich Snapes Hüften seiner Bewegung entgegendrückten. Ihr Rhythmus wurde immer ungestümer und Severus keuchen immer lauter, bis er sich dem Reinblüter plötzlich entzog. Fragend beobachtet er ihn, wie er zu seinem Nachttisch griff und eine kleine Dose aus der Schublade fischte. Er hatte so eine Ahnung, was da drin war.

Erneut legte sich Snape seitlich neben Draco und begann ihn zu streicheln, doch diesmal wanderten seine Hände über seinen Rücken und kneteten hungrig seinen Hintern. Der Reinblüter schluckte schwer.

»Entspann dich. Du wirst es nicht bereuen, versprochen.«, raunte er und die Worte glitten wie dunkler Samt durch Dracos Verstand. Snape nahm einen großzügigen Klecks von der milchig-weißen Creme und begann sie vorsichtig zu verteilen. »Entspann dich.«, wisperte er noch einmal, dann küsste er ihn stürmisch und drückte gleichzeitig eine Fingerspitze in ihn.

»Oh Merlin!«

»Alles in Ordnung? Es wird bald besser.«

»O - okay. Mach weiter.«, keuchte Malfoy und als sich ihre Lippen trafen schob sich der Tränkemeister erneut etwas tiefer in die Enge. Draco stöhnte in seinen Mund, als er den Finger bis zum Anschlag in ihn brachte und sich dann vorsichtig bewegte, um ihn zu weiten.

»Bitte... bitte...« Severus hielt inne und sah Draco in die azurblauen Augen, ein fiebriges Flackern lag in seinem Blick. »Oh Merlin, bitte mehr!« Mit einem kehligen Auflachen drückte er einen zweiten Finger in die Enge, was Draco ein weiteres Wimmern entlockte.

»Kannst du noch mehr vertragen?«, fragte der Tränkemeister rau und erntete ein zittriges Nicken. So gesellte sich noch ein dritter Finger hinzu, während seine andere Hand Dracos steile Erektion liebkoste. Der junge Malfoy hatte nun doch ziemliche Schmerzen und war über die Ablenkung dankbar. Dann zog Severus sich langsam aus ihm zurück und verteilte großzügig Gleitcreme auf seiner Männlichkeit.

»Leg dich auf den Rücken.«, befahl er sanft und kniete sich vor den Reinblüter, positionierte seine Spitze vor dem leicht geröteten Eingang. »Entspann dich.« Vorsichtig versenkte er seine Eichel in ihm begann wieder, ihn zu streicheln und zu reiben, Draco hatte die Ablenkung bitter nötig. Nach und nach entspannten sich seine verkrampften Gesichtzüge und Severus bohrte er sich immer tiefer in die verlockende Enge. Er versuchte seine unbändige Lust zu zügeln und schaffte es, inne zu halten damit Draco sich an seine Größe gewöhnen konnte und nutzte die Zeit, um nochmals den Anblick zu genießen. Ein dünner Schweißfilm überzog inzwischen die Brust des Reinblüters, seine Wangen waren gerötet und ein verlangendes Feuer brannte in seinen Augen. Langsam begann Snape sich zu bewegen, ließ sich immer wieder bis zum Anschlag in Draco gleiten.

»Oh ja, Merlin, das ist geil!«, keuchte der Blonde und wurde mit einem besonders tiefen Stoß belohnt.

»So? Gefällt es dir also, wenn ich deinen kleinen, süßen Arsch ficke?«, knurrte der Tränkemeister und versenkte sich wieder heftig in ihm.

»Jaaaa-aahhhh. Hör nicht auf!« Draco zog ihn zu sich herunter, um ihn stürmisch zu küssen und sich in seine Schultern zu krallen. Auch Severus Stöße wurden ungestümer, klatschend landete Haut auf Haut, Keuchen verwandelte sich in heisere Schreie. Erneut umfasste er Malfoys Schwanz, rieb ihn hart und lies das letzte bisschen Kontrolle fallen.

Er pumpte sich hart in die Enge bis er endlich über die Klippe sprang und Draco ihm gleich darauf folgte. Schwer keuchend genossen sie die letzten Wellen des Höhepunkts, bevor Snape sich zurückzog.

»Das... war unglaublich.« Draco keuchte noch immer schwer, als sich sein Liebhaber wieder neben ihn gleiten lies und ihn vorsichtig küsste. »Auch wenn mein Arsch wie Feuer brennt.«

»Ja, üblicherweise halte ich meine Versprechen. Soll ich dich heilen?«, fragte Snape mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und erntete ein stilles Nicken.

Nach einem kurzen Heil- und Reinigungszauber langen sie für einige Zeit einfach schweigend nebeneinander und genossen die Zärtlichkeit des anderen, als Snape sich plötzlich verkrampfte.

»Und, hat es deine Erwartungen erfüllt?« Fragend starrte der Reinblüter ihn an.

»Wie meinst du das?«

»Na, hat sich des Wartens auf diese Nacht gelohnt?« Severus versuchte seine Stimme hart klingen zu lassen, doch Draco hörte ein gewisse Unsicherheit heraus.

»Ja, es hat sich gelohnt die letzten vier Jahre auf dich zu warten und ich wäre ein Narr, wenn ich es nicht auch noch die nächsten zwei Jahre tun würde. Außerdem, noch ist die Nacht nicht vorbei«, grinste Malfoy diebisch.

The End...

zumindest für uns Leser/innen :o)

So, da dies meine erste selbstverfasste 'homoerotische' FF ist hoffe ich sehr, dass es euch gefallen hat und würde mich über Lob/Kritik/Anregungen/Verbesserungsvorschläge/und was euch sonst noch einfällt :o) wirklich sehr freuen!


End file.
